


Just One Bite

by FreshBrains



Category: Fright Night (2011), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Movie(s), Seduction, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerry wants to have fun with him, take a bite out of him, but he knows it isn’t worth the risk—besides, he’s already got his mark in mind, and he won’t fuck it up for a cute piece of ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Bite

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: _Fright Night (2011)/Teen Wolf (TV), Jerry/Stiles, "This is just starting to get good."_

“You know you’re vastly outnumbered, right?”

Jerry turns, following the boy’s scent.  “Is that so?” The boy’s presence was known before he even stepped in the house, but Jerry didn’t think he’d would be a threat—a skinny thing with a plaid shirt, stinking like heroics and sweet sweat.  He figured one flash of his fangs would send the kid home pissing his jeans, but _damn_ was he wrong.

The boy steps out from the shadows of plastic sheeting and half-formed walls and onto the unfinished patio.  “Three werewolves, one banshee, one kitsune, one coyote.  Unless you’ve got some fanged friends ready to jump around here, you’re S.O.L.”

Jerry straightens his spine, letting his face melt back into its human form.  His vampires are still underground and the sun is too close to rising; he can’t risk it.  “And what if I sink my teeth into you right here, right now?”  He moves fast until he’s inches from the boy, their chests almost pressed together.  The boy’s a handsome thing in a puppy-dog way, young but not a kid anymore, hard for his years.  Jerry wants to have fun with him, take a bite out of him, but he knows it isn’t worth the risk—besides, he’s already got his mark in mind, and he won’t fuck it up for a cute piece of ass.

He’s too old for that shit.

The boy leans up a little on his toes, his dark eyes shining in the reflected waves of the swimming pool.  “I _dare_ you, blood-sucker.”  He cranes his neck, revealing a plane of warm, bare skin, a dirty and bold temptation. 

Jerry’s cock hardens in his jeans.  “You shouldn’t play games with the big bad wolf, kid.”

The boy snorts, mouth curling into a teasing smirk.  “I’ve met the big bad wolf.  You’ve got nothing on him.”  The boy’s hand curls around Jerry’s waist, pulling them together, letting the warm scent of his blood sing through Jerry’s entire body.  “Come on, just one bite, handsome.”

Jerry’s mouth waters and he lets his fangs slide down, hands wandering down to the boy’s ass.

“ _Now, Stiles_!” A male voice sounds behind Jerry and the boy pulls away only seconds before a stake drives right through Jerry’s chest, nicking his heart enough for him to cry out in agony.

“And this was just starting to get good,” he bites out, ready to fight.

Stiles just grins and disappears into the house.


End file.
